Falling in Love
by Baka Ikemen
Summary: Jatuh cinta? Akashi belum pernah merasakannya dia juga tak pernah memikirkannya yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah menjadi nomor satu. Tapi sepertinya dia harus berpikir ulang setelah teman masa kecilnya -Sakisaka- itu membaca salah satu artikel yabg ada dimajalah komik mingguannya.


Ini pertama kalinya aku ngepost ff :')

Jadi mohon maklumi kalau masih banyak yang kurang

_Jatuh cinta? Rasanya Akashi belum pernah merasakannya, dia juga tak pernah memikirkannya yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah untuk menjadi nomor satu. Lagipula menurutnya itu hanya masalah perasaan dan akan membuat segala pekerjaannya menjadi kacau._

"Kalian pernah jatuh cinta tidak?" Tanya Sakisaka Nexia yang sukses membuat semua orang memandang satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan OSIS.

"Tentu saja pernah!" Jawab Hayama.

"Pernah" Jawab Nebuya.

"Apakah dengan karakter light novel termaksud?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Pernah" Jawab Mibuchi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Aka-chan?" Tanya Sakisaka kepada ketua OSISnya yang duduk terpisah di depan mereka, sibuk dengan laporannya tentang festival budaya yang sudah selesai dilaksanakan tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kau menanyakan pertanyaan tidak wajar" Jawab Akashi

"Hah? Bukannya wajar jika seumuran kita merasakan hal itu?" Ucap Hayama, sedangkan Akashi tak mengubrisnya dan melanjutkannya dengan kegiatan yang tertunda.

"Lalu kalau kau Sakisaka-chan?" Tanya Nebuya

"Pernah waktu 1 SMA, hanya aku ditolak mentah-mentah" Ucap Sakisaka memngigat kejadian yang memilukan baginya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menjadi fujoshi?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Aku menjadi fujoshi sejak SMP Mayu-senpai" Jawab itu sontak membuat semua penghuni ruang OSIS itu diam.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan itu Xia-chan?" Tanya Mibuchi.

"Tidak apa-apa, dimajalah ini ada artikel ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta" Jawab Sakisaka.

"Ne, Xia-chan coba sebutkan!" Ucap Hayama

_Tapi sepertinya dia harus berpikir ulang setelah teman masa kecilnya -Sakisaka- itu membaca salah satu artikel yang ada dimajalah komik mingguannya._

Falling in Love

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basker punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk dinistakan.

Story by : Baka Ikemen

Pairing : Akashi x Furihata

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor garing, dan tambahkan saja sendiri #plak

Warning : Shounen-ai, typo, EYD tidak benar, OOC maybe, dan lainnya (?)

Enjoy

#44/12Week #First_Time

"Pertama mencari tahu tentang dirinya, no teleponnya, alamat rumahnya, hari ulang tahunnya, apa yang dia sukai." Ucap Sakisaka.

"Hahaha... Benar-benar sepertimu Nebuya." Ucap Hayama.

"Urusai! Kau juga pernah seperti itu, bahkan kau sering men-stalk cewek yang kau suka!" Ucap Nebuya.

"Orang yang disuka Nebu-senpai memangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Sakisaka.

"Kau tahu adik kelas yang rambutnya sering diikat country twintail? Kalau tak salah dia masuk klub penyuka hewan sepertimu" Jawab Hayama.

"Ah adik kelas yang manis itu, tak kusangka Nebu-chan suka dengannya. Kudengar dia suka anak laki-laki yang mencolok di kelasmu loh! Semoga saja yang dimaksud kau hihihi..." Ucap Sakisaka, sedangkan wajah Nebuya sudah merah walaupun itu tertutupi dengan kulit coklatnya.

_"Sei-chan, kau tahu dia siapa?" Bisik Mibuchi kepada Akashi yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas laporan, sambil melirik Sakisaka yang sedang bekerja sama dengan lelaki bersurai coklat bumi yang bekerja dengan kikuk._

_"Furihata Kouki" Jawab Akashi yang masih fokus dengan kertas-kertas laporan._

_"Bukan itu maksudku, aku tahu sudah namanya tadi. Maksudku apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Tanya Mibuchi lagi._

_"Aku menyuruh Nexia untuk mencari sekretaris lain untuk membantunya, aku tak mau dia capek dan sakit nantinya. Akan merepotkan" Jawab Akashi._

_"Tapi aku baru melihatnya, anak kelas satu ya?" Ucap Mibuchi._

_"Ya, dia satu angkatan denganku, dan di kelas 1-D sama seperti Nexia." Balas Akashi._

_"Wah, wajahnya benar-benar imut. Tidak seperti anak SMA."_

_"Dia seorang anak SMA Reo, dia lahir 8 November tahun XXXX, tahun yang sama denganku dan Nexia. Dia juga dulu sekelas dengan Tetsuya di SMA Seirin."_

_Reo terdiam mendengar penjelasan tentang Furihata dari ketuanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tahu banyak tentangnya ya Sei-chan"_

_Akashi terdiam, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali "Tidak juga, itu ada di lembar pendaftaran siswa miliknya"_

_Reo kembali terdiam kembali "Memangnya sejak kapan OSIS bisa melihat lembar pendaftaran siswa? Bukankah itu hanya ada di ruang administrasi?" Pikirnya._

"Kedua, suka curi-curi pandang kepadanya dan melihat kearah lain jika dia melihat kearahmu" Lanjut Sakisaka.

Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya langsung memandang Mayuzumi yang sedang membaca light novelnya, merasa diperhartikan dia menyeritkan alisnya dan bertanya "Nani?"

"Kau selalu mencuri-curi pandang kearah Xia-chan, Chi-chan." Ucap Mibuchi.

"Aku tidak mencuri pandang ke Sakisaka-san" Ucap Mayuzumi menolak fitnah yang dilontarkan Mibuchi.

"Tapi kau selalu seperti itu, apa lagi kalau dia membaca komik, light novel atau doujinshi" Lanjut Hayama

"Ya, ketika Sakisaka melihatmu kau kembali membaca light novelmu" Ucap Nebuya

"Kalian salah lihat, aku hanya melihat judul apa yang dia baca siapa tahu ada yang menarik" Ucap Mayuzumi mengungkapakn kebenarannya.

"Lagipula aku masih ingin hidup" Lanjutnya sambil melirik Akashi. Tiga lelaki lainnya pun mengerti maksudnya, siapa sih yang gak tau kepropektifannya Akashi ke Sakisaka? Bukan Akashi suka kepadanya tetapi karena dia sudah dipercaya orangtuanya untuk menjaganya, sementara mereka mengurus bisnisnya di China.

_"Aka-chan bisakah kau tak melihat kesini terus? Furi-chan sudah takut karenamu" Ucap Sakisaka setelah kesekian kalinya memergoki Akashi memandang mereka diam-diam, dan itu berlangsung hampir setiap mereka di ruang OSIS._

_"Aku tak memandang kearah kalian" Sangkal Akashi._

_Sakisaka memutarkan kedua bola. Setiap dirasanya Furihata gemetaran dan mencari apa yang membuat gemetaran, dia melihat Akashi membuang muka darinya._

_"Aku tahu kau propektif kepadaku tapi, bisakah ku tak melakukan itu, Furi-chan gemetaran kau tahu?"_

"Ketiga, dengan melihatnya hati kita menjadi senang, selalu tersenyum sendiri walaupun hanya memandangi fotonya saja, suka kalau memandang dia sedang tersenyum. Selalu teringat dengan wajahnya, dan senyumnya" Ucap Sakisaka

"Hayama, selalu tersenyum kalau melihat HP-nya" Ucap Mibuchi.

"Dan juga terus-terusan tersenyum kalau melihay Sakisaka" Lanjut Nebuya

"Lalu kenapa? Kalian juga seperti itu waktu kelas 1! Bahkan kau Reo-nee pernah melakukan hal yang kebalikan dari sifatmu hanya untuk membantu cewek yang kau incar!" Ucap Hayama

_"Tumben kau ikut aku ke kandang hewan, bukannya kau tak suka anjing?" Ucap Sakisaka begitu Akashi mengikutinya menuju belakang sekolah, tempat klub pencinta hewan dengan dia sebagai ketuanya._

_"Aku sedang sengang." Jawab Akashi sambil mengikuti Sakisaka di belakangnya._

_"Yah terserahmulah" Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu ruangan yang didalamnya berisi hewan-hewan yang bisa dipelihara._

_"Furi-chan? Kau sudah disini daritadi?" Tanya Sakisaka begitu melihat sosok lelaki berusurai coklat, anak yang baru saja pindah ke kelasnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan kucing yang berwarna tidak lazim, coklat kemerahan di tangannya._

_"Sakisaka-san, ah tidak aku baru saja disini. Apa aku menggangung?" Tanya Furihata._

_"Tidak kok, tenang saja aku ketuanya." Jawab sambil mengambil sebuah plastik berukuran besar yang berisi makanan kucing._

_"Kau mau memberinya makan?" Tawar Sakisaka sambil memberinya sebuah cangkir plastik untuk menampung makanan kucing itu untuk sementara._

_"Tentu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, mengambil gelas itu dan menaruhnya di kandang kucing lainnya sambil terus mengendong kucing itu._

_"Aku kebelakang dulu, ke tempat ikan" Ucap Sakisaka sambil pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan Furihata dengan kucingnya._

_Akashi berdiri bersandar di pintu kandang yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar, memperhatikan tempat yang penuh dengan kandang-kandang yang berisi maupun yang tidak berisi hewan yang berjejer rapi, hewan yang berada disini memang bisa diadopsi oleh orang luar sekolah, dengan seleksi dari Sakisaka tentunya._

_Matanya kemudiam tertuju oleh objek yang sedang menyuapi makanan satu-satu ke kucing yang masih setia digendongnya, wajahnya benar-benar senang melakukan yang menurut Akashi merepotkan._

_"Ngapain kau senyum-senyum" Ucap Sakisaka yang sudah kembali kedepan. Ternyata tanpa sadar Akashi tersenyum._

_"Jangan jadikan hewan-hewan sini untuk objek latihan melempar guntingmu" Lanjut Sakisaka._

"Keempat, suasana hening juga menyenangkan, terkadang kamu berdua kehabisan bahan obrolan, akan tetapi suasana yang tiba-tiba hening tetap terasa menyenangkan. Apapun keadaannya, kamu tetap merasa nyaman, asalkan berada di dekatnya." Ucap Sakisaka.

"Ya, itu benar" Balas Mayuzumi.

"Itu sih kau dan light novelmu saja." Ucap Nebuya.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dalam suasana hening kalian akan melihat beberapa sisi yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya, diam-diam pasti kalian akan melihat hal yang tak pernah kalian ketahui sebelumnya, mencoba memahami kenapa kalian bisa suka dengannya dan selalu nyaman didekatnya" Jelas Mayuzumi yang membuat Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Hayama terbegong.

"Mayu-senpai! Kalimat itu keren sekali" Ucap Sakisaka dengan mata bersinar-sinar, dan sedikit meremas majalahnya.

_"Ne, Furi-chan tak apa kan aku tinggal?" Tanya Sakisaka kepada Furihata._

_"Tidak apa, lagipula hanya memeriksanya sedikit dan mesteplesnya satu-satu kok" Jawab Furihata._

_"Gomenne kalau merepotkan, aku tak enak kalau tidak membantu kelas"_

_"Mereka juga pasti akan memakluminya kok, Sakisaka-san kan sekretaris OSIS"_

_"Furi-chan, kau benar-benar malaikat" Ucap Sakisaka sambil memegang kedua tangan Furihata._

_Furihata hanya tertawa canggung._

_"Aku akan juga melakukan perkerjaanmu di kelas!" Ucap Sakisaka._

_"Tak-" Ucapan Furihata terpotong oleh Sakisaka._

_"Jaa ne, dan kau Aka-chan jangan berbuat macam-macam selama aku pergi!" _

_"Aku tak-"_

_BRAAK_

_Pintu ditutup secara kasar oleh Sakisaka dan memotong pembicaraan Akashi, dia hanya menghelakan nafasnya. Sakisaka memang berani dengannya._

_Akashi pun kembali terfokus kepada laporan yang menumpuk tentang proposal festival budaya setial kelas dan klub disekolahnya. Hening menyelimuti ruang yang hanya berisi dua lelaki yang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing._

_Suara goresan ujung pensil dengan kertas sesekali tercipta oleh salah satu dari mereka. Menulis, menganti, mencoret beberapa hal yang diperlukan._

_Suara penghapus yang sering dilakukan oleh Furihata juga terdengar oleh Akashi, yang membuatnya terkadang memperhatikan lelaki itu, mencoba memperbaiki tulisan yang menurutnya tidak rapi._

_Suara erangan kecil juga sering tercipta darinya, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang seharusnya dia tulis. Dan seolah-olah ingin bertanya kepadanya tetapi terlalu segan, takut mengganggunya, karena tahu sang ketua sedang sibuk-sibuknya._

_CREK CREK CREK CREK_

_Sebuah suara yang dihasilkan dari mesin kecil yang dinamakan steples terus mengema diseluruh ruangan OSIS, dengan tempo irama yang tidak menentu, menjadi musik tersendiri bagi Akashi secara diam-diam._

_BRAKK_

_Pintu ruangan OSIS dibuka kembali secara kasar oleh orang yang sama sebelumnya._

_"Furi-chan apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang!" Ucap Sakisaka dengan suaranya yang lantang. Dia terlihat berantakan, rambut hitam panjangnya diikat asal-asalan, blazernya diikat dipinggang, kemejanya digulung sampai siku, dan keringat bercucuran._

_"Bisakah kau tak membuka pintu dengan kasar Nexia?" Ucap Akashi yang tidak begitu menyukai kebiasaannya, walaupun dia tahu kalau kekuatannya diatas rata-rata._

_"Tidak" Jawab Sakisaka_

_"Ne, sudah selesai Furi-chan?" Tanya Sakisaka ulang kepada Furihata, tak peduli dengan Akashi yang kesal karenanya._

_"Tinggal satu ini" Ucap Furihata._

_CREK_

_Dan itu bunyi akhir yang bertanda pekerjaannya sudah selesai._

_"Aka-chan, kau tak pulang?" Tanya Sakisaka kepada Akashi yang setia dengan kertas-kertas laporan._

_"Tidak masih banyak laporan" Jawab Akashi_

_"Tapi sekarang sudah jam 8 malam Aka-chan" Ucap Sakisaka._

_Akashi melihat jam dinding yang terdapat di jam tangannya, jarum panjang di angka 12 dan jarum pendek diangka tak jauh dari 8. Akashi tak menyangka kalau sudah jam 8, dia baru sadar kalau diluar jendelanya sudah gelap dan lampu di ruang OSIS sudah dinyalakan._

_"Kalau kau masih lama aku dengan Furi-chan saja, ja nee Aka-chan" Ucap Sakisaka sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS -dengan Akashi didalamnya-, yang diikuti Furihata dibelakangnya tal lupa mengucapkan perpisahan sebelum menghilang dari ruangan._

"Kelima, menunggu yang sama. Saat hendak ke sekolah atau kampus biasanya pria yang menyukai kamu akan mengulur atau mempercepat waktu agar bisa berangkat dan satu bis sama kamu, bahkan pria ini rela melewati angkutan umum yang kosong dan berharap angkutan umum berikutnya ada kamu disana. Dan juga melakukan beberapa hal yang bersamaan denganmu" Ucap Sakisaka.

"Pfft... Hayama sekali. Kau pernah bangun pagi bahkan menginap di rumahku biar bisa satu bis dengannya" Ucap Nebuya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Bercerminlah Nebuya, kau bahkan sengaja mengulur waktu supaya dapat ke kantin bersamaan dengannya" Ucap Hayama membalas perkataan Nebuya.

"Mibuchi juga pernah sengaja latihan tambahan supaya bisa pulang bareng dengan cewek yang disukanya" Lanjut Hayama.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian sampai melakukan hal itu" Ucap Mayuzumi yang kebanyakan hanya menyimak.

"Ya, aku sependapat denganmu Mayu-senpai" Ucap Sakisaka menyetujui.

_"Lewat kanan" Perintah Akashi kepada supir pribadinya yang langsung dilaksanakannya._

_"Are? Bukannya itu jalannya memutar Aka-chan?" Tanya Sakisaka heran, mereka memang selalu berangkat sekolah bersama._

_"Aku hanya ingin menganti suasana saja" Jawab Akashi._

_"Terserahmulah" Balas Sakisaka dan melanjutkan kembali membaca doujinshinya, sedikit bersyukur dengan begitu dia bisa membaca lebih lama._

_Butuh waktu sekitar 40 menit, 12 menit lebih lama dari jalan yang biasa dilaluinya untuk sampai ke sekolah Rakuzan. Mobil mewah berwara hitam itu diberhentikan tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, dan mereka keluar setelah supir Akashi membukakan pintu bagian penumpang._

_"Ohayou Furi-chan!" Sapa Sakisaka begitu melihat Furihata sedang menganti sepatunya._

_"Ohayou Sakisaka-san, Akashi-kun" Sapa Furihata._

_"Hari ini sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika belum?" Tanya Sakisaka sambil menganti sepatunya di loker tepat didepannya, yang diikuti Akashi yang lokernya berada tepat di sebelah Furihata._

_"Sudah, hanya aku tidak tahu pasti jawaban benar atau tidak" Jawab Furihata._

_"Kau pasti mengerjakannya asal-asalan" Ucap Sakisaka_

_"Yah, aku tak bisa fisika sih" Balas Furihata, mereka pun menuju kelasnya dengan Akashi didepan mereka._

_"Aka-chan kau tak ke kelasmu?" Tanya Sakisaka tiba-tiba, menyadari kelas Akashi sudah dilewati._

_"Aku mau ke ruang OSIS" Jawab Akashi._

_"Pasti main shogi, setidaknya taruh dulu tasmu" Ucap Sakisaka._

_"Nanti saja" Ucap Akashi dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sakisaka dan Furihata._

"Keenam, kalau dia berada jauh, tapi masih bisa di jangkau oleh pandangan mata, maka kamu akan melihatnya dengan berharap kalau dia juga akan melihatmu, dan pandanganpun tidak akan lepas dari dirinya sampai dia pergi menghilang." Ucap Sakisaka.

"Ya itu benar" Ucap Mayuzumi mengiyakan.

"Eh!?" Ucap Nebuya, Mibuchi, dan Hayama tak percaya dengan perkataan senpainya itu. Masa sih Mayuzumi Chihiro pernah melakukan iti ? Mereka tak bisa membayangan Mayuzumi terus memandang seorang gadis yang berpisah dengannya, sebelum menghilang di ujung jalan dia melambaikan tangan dan balas oleh Mayuzumi dengan senyum. Sunguh bukan Mayuzumi sama sekali.

"Kalau habis dari toko buku aku tak bisa melepas pandangan mataku sampai tak terlihat" Lanjutnya. Mereka cuma bisa sweetdrop, ternyata light novel toh.

_"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke kelas mengambil handphoneku!" Ucap Sakisaka sambil berlari meninggalkan Akashi dan Furihata._

_"Ceroboh" Ucap Akashi_

_"Ya kau benar" Ucap Furihata mengiyakan perkataan Akashi, mereka pun pergi keluar gedung sekolah. Matahari mulai tenggelam, cahaya kuning kemerahan menyinari kedua lelaki itu ketika berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah Rakuzan. Di gerbang itu langsung terlihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas di dekatnya, jemputan Akashi._

_"Etto, jaa nee Akashi-kun" Ucap Furihata sebelum meningalkan Akashi._

_Akashi terus memandangi Furihata yang berjalan sampai menghilang di sebuah belokan._

_"Aka-chan kenapa tak masuk?" Tanya Sakisaka._

_"Hanya nungguin kamu" Jawab Akashi._

"Ketujuh, senang kakau dia menghubungimu karena mengingatmu. Bahkan terkadang, sering membalasnya dengan lama mencoba mengetesnya kalau dia benar-benar mengigatmu"

"No comment deh" Ucap Hayama

_Drrrttt_

_Sebuah benda elektronik persegi panjang berwarna merah bergetar diatas meja belajar milik Akashi. Membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dari kertas-kertas laporan perusahaan ayahnya, dia memang dibiasakan untuk menjadi direktur perusahaan Akashi Corp. oleh ayahnya._

_From : Chihuahua_

_To : Akashi_

_Subject : -_

_Go-gomen Akashi-kun, ap-apa kau sibuk?_

_Akashi terkekeh, bahkan di e-mail saja dia gemetaran?_

_From : Akashi_

_To : Chihuahua_

_Re-subject : -_

_TIdak, ada apa?_

_Send_

_Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Furihata untuk membalas e-mail miliknya._

_From : Chihuahua_

_To : Akashi_

_Re-subject : -_

_Ba-bagaimana dengan kelas lain ya-yang tak membe-beri proposalnya?_

_Akashi menyeritkan alisnya. "Jika menanyakan hal itu bukankah bisa bertanya kepada Nexia?" Pikir Akashi. Dia pun tak menjawab e-mail itu._

_Drrttt_

_Suara getar dari handphonenya, kembali mengusik pekerjaannya setelah 10 menit dia menerima balasan e-mail itu._

_From : Chihuahua_

_To : Akashi_

_Re-subject : -_

_Mung-mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada Sakisaka-san. Go-gomen sudah menggangumu_

_Akashi terasenyum tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Furihata lebih membutuhkan dirinya. Dia pun segera membalas e-mail Furihata, dan tak tahu kalau dirinya tidur lebih lama dari biasanya karena membalas semua e-mail Furihata._

"Kedelapan, jadi salah tingkah kalau ada di dekat dia, jantung berdebar-debar, perasaan jadi tidak karuan, dan mencoba mencari topik yang bisa di bicarakan agar tidak membosankan." Ucap Sakisaka.

"Xia-chan kau seharusnya di Rakuzan tahun lalu, kau akan melihat bagaimana Mibuchi tak sengaja membakar sepatu basket limited miliknya." Ucap Hayama, mengingat kembali bagaimana Mibuchi membuang sepatunya ke tempat pembakaran karena perempuan yang disuka tersenyum kepadanya, tangan kanan memegang sepatu basket yang dikiranya kantong sampah, dibuang tanpa beban olehnya.

"Ternyata Mibu-senpai lebih parah ya" Ucap Sakisaka.

_Tak_

_Sebuah nampan berisi cangkir putih yang berisi cairan coklat bening yang dipasangkan dengan tatakannya. Disebelahnya, terdapat sebuah tempat yang berisi gula yang berbentuk kubus._

_Akashi memandang Furihata, menuntut apa maksud perbuatannya._

_"Ku-kupikir kau terlihat sibuk kupikir kau lelah, ja-jadi kubuatkan teh untukmu" Ucap Furihata._

_"Arigatou" Kalimat itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa disaring oleh otaknya._

_Furihata pun tersenyum._

_"Aku tak tahu kalau Akashi-kun suka manis" Ucap Furihata._

_"Maksudmu?" Tanya Akashi._

_"Kau memasukkan banyak gula" Jawab Furihata, sambil menunujuk teh miliknya._

_Akashi pun melihat teh dengan beberapa gula kubus yang sepenuhnya belum larut, tak sadar tangannya sudah berapa kali menyendoki gula ke dalam tehnya. Akashi pun menghelakan nafasnya, kalau sudah begini mau tak mau dia harus meminum teh tak sehat itu._

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Hayama, karena Sakisaka tak melanjutkan membaca.

"Merah" Ucap Sakisaka.

"Merah?" Tanya Nebuya

"Aka-chan, wajahmu merah." Ucapan Sakisaka itu sontak membuat mereka yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Akashi.

"Sei-chan apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mibuchi.

"Tidak aku tidak sakit" Jawab Akashi.

"Aku hanya merasa panas, aku akan keluar mencari udara segar" Lanjutnya sambil pergi keluar ruangan OSIS.

Mereka hanya terbegong melihat tingkat Akashi.

"Perasaan AC-nya nyala deh" Ucap Nebuya.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja, dia memang bergerak diluar dugaan" Balas Sakisaka

-END-

Akhirnya selesai juga, setelah ngetik dengan cepat selama seharian di HP.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali nulis ff, pernah ngirim 3 ff di grup CAFEIN. Dimana Akashi saya nistakan habis-habisan #dirajamgunting

Mungkin akan post yang Furihata POVnya

Tapi gak tau kapan postnya.

Soalnya UN... :')

Tapi AkaFurinya...

Ya sudahlah, AkaFuri ya AkaFuri, UN ya UN.

Mind to r/r ?


End file.
